Untitled
by klutz101
Summary: post finale. A night time visitor tells Veronica unwanted news. R


_Title:_ Untitled  
_Rating:_ PG-13 (T)  
_Pairings/Characters:_ Logan, Veronica, and Wallace (briefly)  
_Disclaimer:_ do not own veronica mars or anything related to it. It all belongs to upn and rob thomas –all hail king rob-_Spoilers:_ post veronica mars season finale "Leave it to Beaver"  
_Summary:_ post finale. A nighttime visitor tells Veronica unwanted news.

**an:** be nice! This is my first veronica mars fic, EVER and I haven't really seen the first couple episodes.

x-x-x

Veronica was awoken suddenly by a knock on her door. She lifted her head to see what time it was—3:07 in the morning. She walked to the front door, an immediate smile appearing on her face when she saw who stood before her.

"I was hoping it would be you," Veronica said softly while smiling.

Wallace smiled sympathetically as Veronica led him inside. "So what brings you to this lonesome apartment?" Veronica asked, looking around at where she stood.

"To make this place seem less lonesome?" Wallace said more in a questioning manner.

The petite blonde rolled her eyes as she poured a drink for Wallace and then one for herself.

"Uh, look Veronica. My mom wanted me to tell you that your father woke up about a half-hour ago."

She nodded her head. "That's good. I think I'll visit him later in the morning though. I probably won't be able to remain awake if I go see him now."

Veronica took a sip of her drink and noticed that Wallace was looking around nervously. "Was there something else you wanted to tell me?"

She saw her friend swallow hard. "Um, my mom said that when she walking down the hallway of the hospital in search of a phone to call me, she saw a guy come in on a stretcher."

"And…" Veronica trailed off waiting for Wallace to continue.

"She thinks it was Logan."

Veronica looked down at her feet. "Was she positive?"

"Pretty sure. I mean he is a famous actor's son."

Veronica took a deep breath. If Logan had been unconscious it would explain why he hadn't answered his cell phone when she had tried to call him earlier.

"Did she know what happened to him? I mean was he hit by a car or was he shot…?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Wallace replied.

Veronica brushed past him as she picked up her coat that lay on the table. She headed towards the door, but stopped just before her hand touched the doorknob.

"I'm gonna go see my Dad. Feel free to stay here if you want."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm just gonna head home."

She nodded her head and said bye as she walked out of the apartment.

x-x-x

Veronica walked into the hospital and marched right up to the front desk. "Was a Logan Echolls admitted to this hospital?"

Veronica waited impatiently as the woman typed away. "Yes, about an hour ago."

She grew more worried about Logan's safety in that single second. "Is there any chance I can go visit him?"

The receptionist checked her watch. "Not right now sweetie, I'm sorry. Visiting hours don't begin for another couple of hours."

An idea struck Veronica. "What if I'm immediate family?"

"Are you a sibling?"

"Yeah, we're only a couple months apart. He's older."

"Seeing that his accident occurred just recently I'm sure the doctors will let you see your brother, Miss Echolls."

"Thank you so much," Veronica said whole-heartedly as she also thanked the Lord that this woman hadn't known Logan was the son of the famous actor Aaron Echolls, and had a sister named Trina, who was actually older then him.

Veronica walked slowly down the hallway until she knew the receptionist couldn't see her. Then she started to run, and as she came upon the room where she was told Logan was staying over night in, her heart was pounding harder then it ever had before.

She walked into the room, slowly and quietly. Veronica looked him over, seeing that he had bruises all over his body.

"Omigod," she breathed.

Veronica walked over to a chair that was placed next to the hospital bed. _Who could ever do this to a human being? _she thought silently to herself. Soon, a tear left her eye and started to travel down her cheek and she gently held his hand in hers.

His eyes fluttered open, feeling a presence in the room. The first thing Logan saw was Veronica there, sitting next to him, tears falling from her eyes. He acknowledged that Veronica was holding his hands.

"What happened to you?" she asked stroking her free hand along the right side of his face.

"I, uh, fell off a bridge."

Veronica stared open-mouthed at him. "How did you manage to do that?"

"Oh, um, I had a little help."

Veronica shook her head in disbelief. "Someone through you off a bridge?"

"Oh, no I did _that _voluntarily."

Veronica's mouth grew closer to the ground.

"You see after a girl your dating accuses you of raping her and then saying that you killed her best friend—which I didn't—thoughts form in your mind. _Bad_ thoughts."

"So your blaming me for what happened to you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"But Logan you have to understand that I was just following the evidence, I didn't want it to be you."

Logan just shrugged and took a deep breath. "You could've at least given me a heads up."

"I'm sorry, Logan. I truly am."

He looked away from her to think for a second. "How did Weevil find out that you and father thought I killed Lilly, hmmm? Did you tell him?"

"No. He just over heard a conversation on my cell phone when I was talking about the case with my dad."

There was complete silence until it dawned on Veronica who may have beaten up Logan before he had jumped off the bridge.

"Did Weevil do this to you?"

Logan looked back into Veronica's eyes. "Yeah. Him and his lovely biker companions."

"I'm so sorry if I would've known Weevil would actually go take his anger out on you physically, I would've done everything in my power to stop him."

Logan half-smiled as she said this. "I know," he whispered.

"Hey, listen, I'm gonna go see my dad before I go home and get some well deserved rest, okay? I'll be back later in the afternoon tomorrow though," she said removing her hand from his.

Logan smiled grew a little more broader. She turned to leave, but he touched her arm gently stopping her. She turned her head around and gazed into his eyes.

Veronica then lent down slowly until her lips came upon Logan's. The kiss was sweet and caring; a kiss she would remember forever. She broke away but kissed him once more on his lips. She then patted his chest and said, "See you tomorrow."

Veronica walked out of the hospital room, Logan's eyes never leaving her figure until he could see her no more.

_-fin-_

**an:** tell me what you guys think! I'm a review junkie!


End file.
